


My delegation thinks you should win

by 31SecondsAlone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles is Marcel, M/M, Nerd Liam, Punk Louis, blowjob, more like a trouble maker, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31SecondsAlone/pseuds/31SecondsAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis likes Marcel, like a lot, Marcel also likes Louis but has a contest as first of his priorities, Liam is a maybe too confident nerd, and Louis has a plan which may be good at least for him and Marcel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My delegation thinks you should win

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is not the first thing I publish here but I couldn't come up with something else.   
> It's actually just the first smut (blowjob counts as smut, right?) I ever write and I swear, I was freaking out when writing it because I really didn't know.   
> I hope you like it, by the way.   
> Also, I take requests, you can leave them on my tumblr, "livinghardislikeweshouldtumblr", or something.   
> By the way, in case you don't know a MUN is a model of the United Nations (the name says), students get assigned a country and have to discuss about a certain topic as "delegates". That's pretty much all.   
> Well, hope you like it!

Maybe it wasn't meant to be like that, maybe it was kind of weird, but Louis still liked Marcel. Like, a lot. 

After all, Marcel was a nerd, and pretty much invisible for everyone, except Louis, though that was just from a few weeks earlier. But anyway, he was Marcel. Because it was hard to find a word to describe him and how Louis thought about him, so maybe his name was enough, or the only thing that could fit. 

And it could result weird to someone there because Louis was the troublemaker of the school, and he and Marcel? Yes, pretty much cliche, but just in cheesy high school movies, not in real life. Besides, everyone knew (or guessed, but anyway they were right) Louis was the... He would be the bottom in a relationship. 

Guess people couldn't imagine that. 

But Louis could, and that was enough. 

How they met? It didn't really matter, too casual, Louis thought. 

But even if it was "casual", he liked to remember, he just liked to. 

See, Marcel was a really smart guy, all AP classes, well, except one, much to his dismay. He wasn't bad at Biology, but he wasn't good enough to get into advanced class.

And surprisingly (well, for many people, but it wasn't like Louis was stupid when it came to other subjects) Louis was really good at it, he wasn't in advanced class just because he didn't want to. 

Marcel had a sort of internal battle before asking Louis for help with all the subject, well, he had it before actually recognizing he needed help with it. 

But at the end he did, and it ended up being good. Sometimes Marcel still struggled with Biology, and being the stubborn person he was, it usually ended up with a fight. A childish one, of course, and it always resulted in something funny. 

Still, what truly mattered to Louis was that he got to know Marcel, that he liked him (again, a lot) and that Marcel also got to know him. 

To really, really, know him. Because even though Louis wasn't what you could call "popular", people in their school still knew who he was, but maybe it was that they just didn't really cared about him. 

But Marcel did, he knew him and now he truly cared, he wasn't expecting to do that, but he did. 

And he liked it, maybe not as much as Louis (just maybe, yet), but he still ended up caring. 

They were friends, but Louis wanted something more, actually they both wanted it, but it possibly was that they were shy about it, something like that. 

Or maybe, as Marcel had told Louis once, "He didn't have time for a while, with all the MUN thing coming."

Louis still remembered when Marcel told him for the first time. 

"Oh, you're going to participate?"

"Yes, again actually, it would be my fourth time."

"Oh."

"Why don't you participate? You would probably be really good."

"I don't know, guess I just don't want to. I mean, maybe it's that I would have to go to school nine hours for two days when I could perfectly miss it, or that there are too many stupid rules, but I'm sure I wouldn't last on it. In fact, I tried once but got kicked out before it even started."

"Why?"

"Because the first essay I got three warnings."

"Oh."

"But I guess I'll be going now, at least when they give the awards, just to see you win."

"It's not sure I will win. I don't want to sound like bragging about it, but yeah, it's almost sure I'll get an honorific mention, I always get one. But I'm not the only one that could win Best Delegate."

"Why not? I bet you're the best one in your committee."

"Well, I have to admit almost everyone there is really bad at it. But then there's Liam AKA Australia."

Liam Payne. Yes, he was pretty much a nerd, maybe even more that Marcel, but he also had way more confidence.

Which also meant he was way more annoying. 

"I don't know how that little brat is, but I do know you're good at this and that you can win, so remember that."

Marcel smiled. 

"Thanks, Louis." 

And Marcel knew it too. He knew he was good and that he could win. 

But he also knew Liam was good too, and he probably had the same chances as him.   
_________________________________________________________________________

Louis didn't came the first day, but it wasn't really a deception for Marcel. He remembered Louis had told him how if he came, it would only be to see the awards ceremony, which was at the last hour of the second day. Besides, the principal always made sure that the "observers" could pass to all the committees, one per session. That could get boring, so Marcel understood. 

"So, how was it?"

"Not bad, I guess."

So, maybe Louis and Marcel hadn't knew each other for too much time (a few weeks, actually, but more than a month) but Louis already knew when Marcel was happy, or at least he wasn't feeling really bad.

And this wasn't one of those times, Louis knew it. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really."

"We both know that's bullshit, maybe you're not suffering, but you are surely not happy. So, tell me."

"Just stressed. And nervous."

"You are worried you won't win?"

"It shouldn't be so much like that, but yes. I don't know, maybe I just care a lot for this. But I really want to win."

"I heard the first prize, besides the little glass thing with your name, is a double room on this hotel in whichever part of the country you want."

"Yes, but forget that. I don't think I really care for the prize. It's good, but I just really want to win."

"And?"

"Liam is also very good."

"And?"

"Maybe he has more chances of winning than me. He's a strong rival, and I know that sometimes even if you're really good at it, debating and everything, unexpected people can also get at least an honorific mention. If Liam is already expected to win something, it's possible I don't even get anything, it has happened to me before."

Louis was silent. He didn't really know how to comfort Marcel. 

"And, like I said before, this is just something I care about a lot and I really want to win."

"I think you shouldn't think that much about winning now, it's getting you nervous."

"Yes, maybe."

And with that, Marcel was gone. Probably trying to get more time to practice and get more ideas, because he couldn't help but care about it and want to win. 

And with that, after a while, Louis had an idea.   
_________________________________________________________________________

The next day, a few minutes before the last session, it felt weird for Louis to be there, at school when he could be missing it (and normally, he would), at a debating event, at the MUN. 

Because, for the first time in forever, Louis really felt like he was standing out of all the crowd, and he truly was. He always did, but he never cared until now. 

Everyone there with their suits, and dresses, too formal. And he... Well, at least he tried, and his clothes didn't looked that bad.

But still, he felt kind of uncomfortable. 

But still, that didn't really matter, he was there to help. 

He heard Liam's annoying (well, it was annoying just for him, because he found it like that) speak, even if didn't knew who he was talking to. 

"So, where do you think we should go after winning those hotel rooms?"

Louis decided he would enjoy every fucking second of his "plan", maybe it was good for Liam to have confidence, but confident was a different thing from arrogant, and Liam was the first one, Louis had known it before that, before liking Marcel. He had knew it since a long time ago. 

So he went upstairs to one of the classrooms, in which Marcel's committee was held. How did he knew? Outside everyone was a paper with the committee's name (Human Rights Council, "HRC", was Marcel's) and all the delegates' names on it. Marcel as United Kingdom, he saw. 

There was the cabinet, it almost looked like a conference press, Louis thought, except for the fact that it was a classroom. 

It was perfectly open, as if it was made for someone or something to 

He crawled into the cabinet, though he struggled a little, he fitted in almost perfectly. Great. 

But since it was kind of uncomfortable and there were at least five minutes more until all the people came in and started debating, he sat on the floor for a while, with two things in his mind. 

One, how this would be ten times than everything he had ever done. 

And second, Marcel's face when they mentioned his name after the words "Best Delegate."

When he heard someone walking in, he hid in, he was visible for everyone that stood there and talked, but they surely wouldn't look at him, or even know that he was hidden there. It was considered "informal" to look down while talking about the "Topic", so they wouldn't do it. 

He looked at the board, where the last Topic, the "B" one was written, "Preventive Strategies Against Violence Threatening Women", not that it really mattered what they would talk about, it didn't interfere with his plan. 

He waited as he heard people "Arising the personal privilege motion", which basically meant they wanted to talk. Or at least that they were going to. 

Nobody saw him when they passed to talk, nobody even knew he was there. 

"Marcel was right." Louis realized. Even though some people weren't that bad, many of them were pretty much crap at it. Maybe they got nervous, but somehow they ended up stuttering, saying nonsense, or saying nothing at all. 

The times Marcel passed to talk, Louis knew that he deserved to win. 

Liam was good too, he had to admit it, but that wasn't going to be like that for too long. 

"The delegate of Australia has the last intervention."

With that Louis knew it was Liam's last turn, this was his last time. His last chance. 

And Louis would make sure that everyone remembered it, everyone. 

"Delegates, please stand up."

He knew due to what he had been hearing all the session that when someone said that, it meant somebody important had entered the room, and if someone was talking in the front, he or she had to wait until the person that had came in was gone. 

In that case, the someone talking in the front being Liam. 

"It can't get better", Louis thought, "Much more time."

He somehow managed to put Liam's cock out without him at least trying to look down at the cabinet. Liam was probably paying attention to whatever they were saying. 

He knew he needed to be fast, how long did he had? Five minutes would be the longest. 

He grabbed Liam's dick, making sure to put some pressure in it, and began licking while stroking it gently with his other hand. 

He kept stroking and putting pressure with his hands, besides starting to kiss and suck after a while. 

How long had the fucking guys been talking? That didn't matter, but Louis found it kind of funny how much luck was on his side. 

And he could feel it, Liam was getting hard. 

Slowly, he took Liam's cock to his mouth and throat, starting with slow moves and trying to get as much of it into his mouth while in the long ones, never forgetting to keep sucking. 

"Sorry delegate, you can now start to speak."

Hell, now that was a motivation. 

He was actually enjoying it, he didn't know if it was because of how awesome was his plan or the real pressure, but it didn't matter. 

He would have made visual contact with Liam if he could, too bad it was "informal" to look down. 

He kissed it hard, putting even more pressure with his tongue, and when getting it out of his mouth, with the lips. 

Liam began talking (more like stuttering), Louis was both a little surprised and disappointed that a loud moan didn't come out from Liam's mouth. 

"I-I think..."

"We remind you that you have to speak in third person."

The act of taking in and out Liam's dick just got faster, with Louis kissing and sucking it every time. As Liam got harder, Louis keep the rhythm, except the moves were now longer. Never forgetting to keep putting pressure. 

"S-sorry. My-y ummmm, my del-le-legation thinks..."

Louis didn't even bothered to try and listen to whatever Liam was saying or at least trying to say. It wouldn't even make sense. 

Besides, he was too busy now masturbating his cock with both hands, still with it on his mouth. He had to admit he was getting tired, though. 

Liam was about to reach the climax, that was enough for Louis to leave his tiredness aside and lick his cock faster, for the last time until making it end. 

Between all the nonsense Liam said, he could hear a whimper, not that quiet and Louis decided that if there was something he admired about Liam, it would be his willpower. 

And with that he was done, and Liam would have to be too soon. 

Liam tried to compensate all the things he had said before, but he was too much of something in that moment for it to work, and the lack of time didn't help. 

Louis was disappointed he couldn't see everyone's face after all of that. 

But at least he was sure it was a "What the hell" kind of face. 

The bell rang, which meant the session was already over, and there would be a small break, then the awards. 

Louis waited until he heard the door closing. He actually wanted to see Marcel, but it was risky to come out when any person could be still there. 

After that, he came out do the cabinet and left the classroom, a huge smile on his face. Maybe from that hell of a blowjob, or the fact that his plan would surely work, he didn't know. 

But it didn't really matter.   
_________________________________________________________________________

The break was about to end, so he decided to go and talk to Marcel. 

"Louis! You came."

"Told you I would."

"Yes. But maybe you would change your mind." 

Louis knew when Marcel was happy. And that was one of those times. 

"Still nervous?"

"A bit. But I always feel like that when it's time for the awards, so it's normal."

"I still think you're going to win."

"I have to say, I think that too."

The awards ceremony was about to start. They had to sit in different places, since Marcel participated and Louis didn't. Still, he was going to enjoy it. 

All the people in charge of the event had a speech, so the ceremony turned eternal to Louis, and Marcel too. The speeches were always pretty boring, specially when you're in the sun, dying to get home. 

With your prize, of course. 

It was when they mentioned Marcel's committee that they both started truly paying attention, they had been waiting for it since at least the start of the day. 

There were two honorific mentions as always, which were like the third and second place of the MUN, the "first one" was Best Delegate. 

The third place was a tie between two guys, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik, Louis actually remembering their complete names and how they were at least on the last session. They had their moments of struggling, but overall, they were pretty good, and he didn't thought they didn't deserved to win. 

As they were going to mention the second place, Marcel grew more nervous, this probably was what would determine if he won something or not. Though what happened with Liam on the last session increased the chances of him winning Best Delegate, so he didn't have to worry that much if he wasn't called on second place. 

Louis, on the other side, decided that if Marcel won this or didn't win anything at all, the awards would be just a fucking joke. 

The second place actually was for Liam. Marcel didn't know what to think anymore, and Louis thought it was a bit ridiculous after what he did, but maybe it was compensated by his debating on the other sessions. 

Still, Liam was between puzzled (still from the blowjob probably) and mad because he was used to the first prize, but after the last session, what was he expecting?

As they were going to mention the Best Delegate, for Marcel it was as if everything became silent, more than before. For Louis, it was the moment to decide if all of these was pure bullshit or not. 

When they mentioned Marcel's name, Louis decided all the event actually wasn't bad at all. 

Marcel also had great willpower, he needed to dance or scream, something, but he stood there silent, containing his emotions, smiling. 

That was the last committee, so after mentioning his name, and a few more things, everything ended. 

"Congrats, Marcel."

"I don't even know how to feel about this, you know?"

"Guess now you have time for many things."

"Yes. By the way, you know what isn't that great about all of this?"

Marcel didn't even waited for Louis to answer, he just leaned closer and whispered. 

"Liam still got the greatest prize."

Louis didn't even bothered to try and explain, deny or admit anything. 

"Don't worry, delegate. You can still get and even better prize than that."

"My delegation thinks you look totally hot in that attempt of formal clothing."

"Mine thinks the Best Delegate still needs his second prize."

And while leaving the school, they both smiled.


End file.
